Angkasa yang Berselimut Awan
by Piringgg
Summary: Day 14: child!1827. Sebuah pertemuan di saat mereka masih belia. Untuk 1827 Month. Chapter 3 and 4 updated!
1. Hari Pertama: Pertemuan Pertama

**Angkasa yang Berselimut Awan**

**Words Count: **566.

**Rating:** K+, for this chapter.

**Genre:** friendship, for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, (maybe) typos, (maybe) OOC, judul nista, drabble.

**Special for: **1827 Month.

* * *

**Day 1—First Meeting**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak spesial. Tanpa kelopak bunga yang berterbangan, angin yang lebih kencang dari biasa, atau orang-orang yang menghilang entah kemana.

Jadi apa yang menjadikannya berharga?

* * *

Hari itu jelas-jelas merupakan hari pertama Tsunayoshi Sawada memasuki sekolah. Memasuki kelas satu di sekolah menengah pertama.

Anak-anak memenuhi aula. Duduk di sebelah sahabat mereka, menukar lelucon, membicarakan banyak hal bersama. Semuanya tampak bahagia, tampak bangga, tampak puas. Mereka memasuki sekolah yang mereka inginkan, bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka. Sebuah skenario yang terlalu sempurna di mata Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Suara berisik yang memasuki telinga Tsunayoshi Sawada mulai membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia tidak bergerak, tidak mengeluarkan suara, atau bahkan tersenyum pada satu orang di sini. Ia hanya duduk di sana. Menunggu kepala sekolah mereka keluar dan memberikan pidatonya, sehingga mereka bisa pergi ke kelas masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran.

Tsunayoshi Sawada baru selesai merapikan cara duduknya saat kepala sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Tidak datang sendiri, namun bersama seorang pemuda yang ia tidak ketahui.

Rambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu tajam serta aura mengintimidasi mampu menyapu suara berisik dari ruangan.

Mereka tidak ingin tahu kenapa kepala sekolah mereka kelihatan tegang, yakin itu semua karena lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku ketua komite kedisiplinan kalian, Hibari Kyouya."

Mereka mengerti sekarang. Sungguh nasib buruk bagi mereka untuk mendapat komite kedisiplinan yang menyeramkan. Tidak ada dari mereka yang akan lolos dari hukuman. Masa-masa indah mereka di sekolah menengah pertama akan dilalui dengan penderitaan dan air mata kesedihan. Meskipun mereka harus akui, ia tampan.

"Bila kalian melanggar aturan yang ada di sekolah ini..."

"..._ I shall bite you to death, herbivore_."

Tsunayoshi—dan anak-anak lain— menjerit dalam hati.

"Aku akan mati di usia muda dan dia akan menjadi alasan atas kematianku."

Berpikir pesimis memang buruk. Bukannya ia ingin melakukannya. Ia hanya tahu itu akan terjadi padanya. Esok hari, ia akan terlambat masuk ke sekolah, dan nyawanya akan melayang jauh.

Hal yang diinginkannya adalah kehidupan sekolah yang normal, teman-teman yang cukup perhatian, dan kalau bisa, seorang pacar. Normal, tanpa suatu hal yang membahayakan. Namun dengan keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang, semua harapan hanya akan menjadi harapan.

Sekarang, baginya, menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah akan menjadi hal yang baik. Namun satu yang tidak ia sangka adalah menemukan sang prefek di atap sekolah tertidur tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, tidak yakin dengan yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Ah, ada satu pemikiran yang cukup mengganggunya sekarang.

Kedua mata karamelnya terkunci pada sosok sang prefek. Wajahnya saat tertidur tidak menyeramkan. Bahkan pikirannya sendiri mengkhianatinya.

Memutuskan untuk maju satu langkah untuk kembali mengawasi sang prefek, sebuah kalimat melayang keluar tanpa mampu ditahannya, "Kau ternyata juga mengerti dengan rasa sepi, Hibari-_san_..."

Ah, mereka mempunyai sebuah kesamaan. Tsuna mengerti. Tsuna sangat mengerti dengan rasa sepi, dengan perasaan sendiri, tanpa ada yang menemani. Ia tidak memiliki seorang teman saat ini. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk menukar cerita, menikmati indahnya hari, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keindahan indah yang tak mungkin terlupai. Sang prefek mungkin menyeramkan, dan tidak menyukai keramaian. Tapi ia juga manusia, kan? Ia juga mahluk sosial. Ia juga memerlukan teman, dan anak buahnya tidak dapat disebut temannya.

Hanya saja, mungkin Tsunayoshi harusnya tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Kedua mata sang prefek terbuka, dan ia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar sebelum nyawanya menghilang.

"Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku. _I will bite you to death._"

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka, yang menjadikannya berharga, adalah karena mereka bertemu dengan saling mengetahui hal yang sama dalam diri mereka.

* * *

**Author's note: **Orz. Abal, nista, abal, nista, dan seterusnya. Saya gak tahu harus menulis apa untuk _prompt _pertemuan pertama_. Dan terlebih lagi, saya terlambat. _Fanfiksi ini seharusnya saya publikasikan kemarin, tepat saat 1827 Month dimulai. Hanya, karena beberapa alasan, saya tidak sempat mempublikasikannya. Dan parahnya lagi, saya belum punya plot yang cocok untuk hari kedua, hari ini. Sempurna sudah hidup saya. -w- Dan saya gak tahu kenapa, gaya penulisan saya berubah. -w- Jadi lebih buruk kayaknya. Orz. Gak apa, yang penting saya bisa mempublikasi fanfiksi di awal tahun 2013. Happy new year, by the way! :D

Erm, apa itu 1827 Month? 1827 Month adalah 31 hari/1 bulan yang didedikasikan untuk _pairing_ Hibari Kyouya x Tsunayoshi Sawada. Selama satu bulan ini, kita diperbolehkan "menyumbang" apa saja yang berhubungan dengan 1827. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan kunjungi .com yang merupakan _website _resmi 1827 Month. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, ikut ramaikan 1827 Month tahun ini! Terlambat? Tidak apa! Saya juga terlambat. :""DD /digeplok


	2. Hari Keempat: Berpegangan Tangan

**Angkasa yang Berselimut Awan**

**Words Count: **630

**Rating: **K+, for this chapter.

**Genre: **romance, for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira

**Warnings: ** Shounen-ai, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) typos, judul nista, drabble di dalam drabble. uwu

**Special for: **1827 Month

* * *

**Day 4****—**Holding Hands

* * *

"_Pegang tanganku, tapi jangan terlalu erat, karena aku ingin seiring dan bukan digiring_."

**- Dewi Lestari**

* * *

_Sebuah pegangan tangan selalu memiliki arti tersendiri—_

* * *

Kau adalah orang yang ia cintai. Sosok yang pernah memberikan warna di hari-harinya yang sepi. Apa yang ada di hatinya mungkin tak akan pernah orang lain ketahui. Ada satu hal, akan tetapi, yang akan memberikanmu kunci untuk membaca hatinya yang orang lain tak ketahui.

Ia dapat dikatakan jenius, kau tahu? Meskipun ia selalu membisu, kepintarannya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau tanggapi dengan ragu-ragu. Ke_possessive_annya juga tidak membantu, hanya membuat masalah baru. Maka dari itu, akan kuberi tahu semua arti dari tindakannya yang tampaknya tak memiliki arti apapun.

* * *

**Aku merasa nyaman di sisimu.**

Musim dingin. Kalian berjalan berdua, menembus dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang. Yang lain telah bersembunyi, menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian sambil menghangatkan raga.

Tangan kalian berpautan, dengan tangannya berada di atas tanganmu. Kau dan ia sama-sama kedinginan. Sama-sama ingin secepatnya tiba di tujuan. Meski begitu, kau merasa nyaman. Genggaman tangannya memberikanmu kehangatan. Genggaman tangannya memberikanmu kekuatan. Di wajahmu, terlukiskan sebuah senyuman.

Kau tahu? Senyuman itu akan selalu menjadi hal yang dipikirkannya hingga ia ketiduran. Kau tahu? Genggaman itu mengatakan bahwa ia merasa nyaman di sisimu dalam berbagai keadaan.

**Aku menyanyangimu, kamu milikku.**

Kau melesat cepat, sedangkan ia tetap berdiri di tempat. Seolah kedua kakinya tak dapat lagi dia angkat, seolah kelumpuhan telah memegang kakinya dengan erat.

Kau meneriakkan namanya, melambaikan tanganmu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Berhasil. Diangkat kepalanya, matanya menatapmu lurus dengan kehangatan yang berada di sana. Teriakanmu yang memanggil namanya berhasil membuatnya bergerak.

Tanganmu segera digenggamnya. Jari tangan kalian berpautan. Erat, kau merasa hangat. Erat, mungkin terlalu kuat, meski kalian tetap seiring. Siapa peduli? Yang penting kalian bersama. Karena memang begitu adanya kalian, tak ada yang mempertanyakan atau menghiraukan. Kalian selalu menikmati waktu berdua, apapun kondisinya. Mencintai satu sama lain apa adanya, menyayangi kekurangan yang ada.

Ah, cinta. Masih berupa misteri mengapa emosi itu ada. Saat kau dilanda cinta, dunia ini tampak tak ada artinya bila orang yang kau cinta tak ada. Perasaan ini mencandukan. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti mengapa kau menikmati siksaan perasaan ini. Kau hanya mengetahui bahwa perasaan itu ada di hati, bahwa kau menikmati fakta bahwa orang yang kau cintai berada di sisi.

Semua orang mengetahuinya. Kau mencintainya, menyanyanginya, mungkin rela mati baginya. Kau miliknya. Begitu juga dia, karena itu arti pegangan tanggannya sekarang.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Menikmati senja berdua dengan tangan yang saling berpautan.

**Aku ada di belakangmu untuk selalu mendukungmu**.

Rasa takut itu ada. Rasa takut itu memenuhi dada. Jangan mencoba mengatakan tidak, ia mengetahuinya. Kau ketakukan. Perasaanmu berantakan. Tubuhmu mencoba melukis sebuah senyuman, tapi kau tak mampu melakukannya. Kau mencoba tegar, namun kau tetap gusar.

Kau ketakutan. Kau tak percaya. Kau ingin menghilang dari dunia.

"_Tsunayoshi_," Kau mendengar bisikannya. "_Kau menyerah?" _ Kau mendengar ia bertanya.

Kau ingin menjawab iya. Kau ingin menjadi egois untuk pertama kalinya dan tidak peduli dengan apa-apa. Kau lelah. Kau tidak ingin lagi menghadapi dunia.

Yang keluar bukanlah sebuah isyarat yang mengatakan iya, bukan juga sebuah anggukan kepala.

_Tapi sebuah isak tangisan_.

"_Aku takut_, _Hibari_-san_. Aku tidak ingin lagi menghadapi ini semua."_

"_Kau bukan Tsunayoshi Sawada_. _Tsunayoshi Sawada yang kukenal selalu menangis, namun tak menyerah."_

"_Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjadi Tsunayoshi Sawada lagi."_

Kalian berbisik. Air matamu berjatuhan. Pandanganmu buram. Ruangan yang tadinya sunyi kini dipenuhi suara tangisanmu. Kedua bola mata kehitamannya melembut. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memegang tanganmu.

"_Kau bisa, Tsunayoshi. Akan kubantu kau semampu yang aku bisa."_

Tangannya berada di belakangmu sekarang. Tangannya yang lain menghapus air matamu. Matanya menatap lurus matamu dan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Kalimat itu bergema di kepalamu. _Kau bisa_, _kau bisa, kau bisa_. Kau tersenyum kecil. Senyuman manis yang selalu ada setelah ia menenagkanmu.

Ia adalah bagianmu yang lain, bukan? Sosok seseorang yang akan selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkannya. Ia akan selalu ada untuk mendukungmu, sama seperti arti pegangan tangannya sekarang.

* * *

**Author's note: **Tolong jangan tanya di mana hari kedua dan ketiga. Saya menyerah. Saya terlambat membuatnya, dan ini jadiny. Ini hari keenam, sebenarnya. Oke, saya gak tahu mau beri alasan apa lagi... _Well, I'm not a really good writer, you see_. Diksi dan gaya penulisan saya mungkin sedikit berubah, mungkin. Saya tidak terlalu yakin ini lebih baik, sih. /lah Doakan saja saya bisa lebih cepat mengupdate, ya? -w-

Tapi meski begitu, boleh saya minta _review_? :"D

Dan untuk balasan _review:_

**Aoi is Blue: **Halo, Aoi-_san_! Terima kasih banyak karena telah membaca fanfiksi abal ini dan menyempatkan waktu untuk me_review_! :D Terima kasih banyak! Saya benaran tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang membaca _drabble_ nista ini. -w- Ini lanjutannya, meski tetap gaje membahana. uwu Semoga Anda suka! :D


	3. Hari Kesepuluh: Dalam Pertarungan

**Angkasa yang Berselimut Awan**

**Words Count: **513

**Language: **Bahasa Indonesia

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **action _gagal_.

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyouya x Tsunayoshi Sawada, dikenal juga sebagai 1827.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! adalah properti milik Amano Akira. _Quote _di bawah milik Dewi Lestari.

**Warning: **_hint of _shounen-ai. Kemungkinan _out of character _dan _typos_. Alur random, _action _gagal. Adegan kekerasan dan beberapa kata kasar, untuk _chapter _ini. NISTA.

**Setting waktu: **sepuluh tahun kemudian, setelah_ curse of arcebaleno_ dihapus.

* * *

Hari Kesepuluh_—_Dalam Pertarungan

* * *

_"Cinta bukanlah depedensi, melainkan keutuhan yang dibagi."_

- Dewi Lestari

* * *

_Bau mesiu, suara tembakan, kaki yang berderap, suara teriakan—_

"Ingat, Tsuna. Kita akan menyerang mereka secara berpasangan."

_Cacian, makian, hujatan yang dilontarkan—_

"Kau akan pergi dengan Hibari. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

_Erangan kesakitan, suara tubuh-tubuh yang berjatuhan—_

"Berpencar sekarang. Rencana kita harus sukses hari ini."

_Kematian di depan mata, tidak ada kata melihat ke belakang._

* * *

_Tes._ Indera penciumannya mengenali aroma itu. Indera penglihatannya telah sering menatap cairan itu. Tubuhnya telah sering merasakan kesakitan itu. Tangannya tersayat. Waktu untuk meringis tidak sekalipun ada. Mundur, tunduk sedikit, menempel di dinding. Jangan sampai pelatuk itu ditarik lagi. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Paling tidak, jangan sampai peluru itu mengenainya lagi

Ia mencuri waktu untuk menarik nafas sebentar. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Ketika kau bekerja terlalu keras, tubuhmu menggunakan banyak energi. Jantung dan paru-parumu tidak dapat menghasilkan banyak oksigen untuk melakukan respirasi aerob, sehingga tubuhmu menghasilkan energi melalui respirasi anaerob menggunakan makanan, dan bukan oksigen. Namun, asam laktat juga terproduksi. Sehingga tubuhmu membutuhkan oksigen lebih untuk menghilangkan asam laktat tersebut. Keadaan ini, oxygen debt, sedang ia alami sekarang. Semua hal yang akan terjadi setelah berlari.

"Hibari-_san_, kau di mana?"

"Kau yang di mana, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Teriakan musuh yang terdengar kini semakin keras, menandakan bahwa ia mendekat. Sambil mengendap ke belakang, ia mulai menyusun rencana di kepala.

"Ruangan... AG9. Hibari-san, musuh mendekat. Tolong kemari."

"Dalam perjalanan ke sana, setelah aku menghajar dua orang ini sampai mati."

Ia belum sempat membalas percakapan melalui microphone itu ketika pemuda Italia yang lebih tua darinya menodongkan pistol tepat ke kepalanya seiring sebuah seringai mengukir wajahnya.

Lupa dari realita, refleks mengendalikannya. Keinginan untuk tetap bertahan membuatnya berlari, menunduk menghindari peluru yang terbang memotong sedikit rambutnya. Tangannya yang terkepal segera meninju perut sang musuh, dan kakinya mencuri kesempatan untuk menendang lutut sang musuh, dan mengirimnya ke ujung ruangan. Jerit kesakitan bergantung di udara. Ia berjalan ke sana, dengan masih terhuyung-huyung.

"Brengsek." Sang musuh berkata, dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"Aku... Tidak ingin melanjutkan ini. Jawab pertanyaanku dan kami akan... Pergi dengan damai."

"Langkahi... Dulu mayatku."

Nafas terputus-putus yang saling beradu terdengar. Keinginan membunuhh menjadi atmosfir ruangan. Belum lama waktu berselang, c_loud guardian_ Vongola datang dengan tonfa terpegang erat. Kedua tangannya yang menekuk bergantung di udara.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Keadaan target bagaimana?"

"Berhasil dilumpuhkan."

Merasa keadaan cukup aman, Hibari Kyouya maju ke depan seraya kedua tangan diluruskan. Memandang ke bawah, ke arah musuh yang telah dikalahkan. Diletakannya kakinya di bawah lehernya.

"Aku bisa menghajarmu sampai mati kapan saja, herbivora. Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Pemuda tersebut membalas tatapan Hibari dengan sorot ganas. Ia tidak tampat takut sama sekali. Mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan penuh ancaman.

"Tidak akan per—"

Belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, ruangan itu telah diisi dengan keributan yang lain. Suara tembakan, dengan bau mesiu yang sekali lagi terdengar. Dengan cepat, Hibari menarik Tsunayoshi ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menghindar.

"Heh. Jadi benar kata orang-orang. Kerja sama antara boss Vongola dengan _cloud guardian_nya tidak boleh diremehkan."

"BOSS!"

Di pintu yang lain, seorang lelaki yang tampak lebih garang dan ganas muncul. Kedua tangan disilangkan, dan setiap tangan memegang sebuah pistol.

Dengan seringai kejam, ia berkata, "_Let's have some fun_~!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **NYAHA INI APA. *ditampar* Diksi saya berubah lebih dari 180 derajat. Ini _action _yang luar biasa gagal. DAN hari ini adalah hari terakhir 1827 Month, seharusnya. Tapi tidak apa. Bagi saya, setiap hari adalah 1827 Month. *ditabok*

Balasan review:

**sherry dark jewel: **Halo, Yuki-_san_! Terima kasih banyak atas _review _dan_ fave-_nya! :3 Saya senang kalau Anda suka. Ini chapter selanjutnya. Lebih gaje sih...

**DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Ciello: **adhfjkl;h'j. Terima kasih banyak atas _review _dan _fave_-nya! Saya senang kalau Anda suka. Ini chapter selanjutnya. Agak lama, soalnya saya banyak tugas. ^^" Gaje sangat. Jadi-maaf. (_ _)

**Aoi is Blue: **aghjknlm;,. Gak apa. Ada yang mau baca dengan _review _aja saya uda syukur. :'D Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf. Ini _update_-nya telat banget soalnya. Tenang, Aoi-_san_! Tugas saya juga menggunung. Saya tahu rasanya punya guru _killer_ yang tidak mengerti perasaan muridnya.

Terima kasih banyak! Saya juga senang kalau chapter ini bisa menghibur Aoi-_san_! Bisa. Aoi-_san_ pasti bisa lebih baik daripada saya, yang diksinya gak tetap, semakin gaje, dan memang selalu gaje dari awal. _Ganbatte_, Aoi-_san_!

Betul! *apa* Yang sudah berlalu, biarkanlah berlalu! Hari kedua dan ketiga, biarlah berlalu. Sekarang saya memakai metode menggabungkan _prompt_. Di _drabble _yang lain, maksud saya. Lanjutan chapter ini sudah selesai, tapi belum sempat di_update_. :"DD

Oke, jadi _chapter _selanjutnya akan muncul mungkin beberapa saat lagi. Uda mau jam 11 sekarang. -w- Jadi-saya mohon _review_nya, semuanya!


	4. Hari Keempat-belas: child 1827

**Angkasa yang Berselimut Awan**

**Words Count: **304

**Language: **Bahasa Indonesia

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **friendship

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyouya x Tsunayoshi Sawada, dikenal juga sebagai 1827.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! adalah properti milik Amano Akira. _Quote _di bawah milik Dewi Lestari.

**Warning: **_hint of _shounen-ai. Kemungkinan _out of character _dan _typos_. Alur random_, _judul nista, alur random. Semi _alternate universe._

* * *

Hari Keempat-belas—child!1827

* * *

_"Kamu benar, Puteri. Perasaan itu telah mengkristal. Dan akan aku simpan, selamanya."_

_- _Dewi Lestari

* * *

Ia merasakan sesuatu, mendengar sebiah suara. Isak tangis, sepertinya. Sambil berjaga-jaga, ia mendekat menuju ke sana. Di sana, di tengah taman, duduk seorang anak. Anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya, dengan rambut kecoklatan. Air mata masih menggantung di sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh ketakutan. Ia bisa melihatnya, luka di kulit sang anak. Masih baru. Darah masih mengalir dari luka tersebut. Dan bukannya pergi, sebagaimana ia biasa lakukan, ia mendekati. Isakan tersebut berhenti sebentar. Mata besar itu berkaca-kaca, memandangnya dengan penuh harapan.

Hibari Kyouya, sekarang tidak tahu namanya, tidak dapat menawarkan senyuman. Itu sebabnya ia hanya berkata, "Kau siapa?"

Menjadi anak berumur lima tahun, anak tersebut cukup bisa berbicara, meski kata-katanya belum sempurna. "Aku Tsu. Kamu s—siapah?"

Tsu, namanya Tsu, ia mencatat dalam hati. Mencoba untuk tidak menakuti Tsu, sambil mencoba menggali informasi, ia bertanya kembali, "Aku Kyouya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada banyak yang ja'at ama Tsu. Meleka dolong Tsu sampai Tsu jatuh. Kaki... Kaki Tsu sakit."

Air mata itu kembali. Mulutnya bergetar kembali.

Kyouya kecil memutuskan untuk duduk, menghadap Tsu. Hawa hangat terasa di utara. Angin semilir menyapu mereka, menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut mereka.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada, Tsu. Kalau mereka datang lagi, akan kugigiti mereka sampai mati.

"Benelan? Kyo-_nii_ akan menolong Tsu? Gigi Kyo-_nii_ memangnya tidak akan lusak?"

"Ya, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tidak ada herbivora yang dapat mengalahkanku."

"Kyo-_nii_ hebat! Tsu mau belsama Kyo-_nii_ celamanya!"

Ayo pergi, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Rumahmu di mana?"

Di sebuah hari yang biasa, tanpa sesuatu yang istimewa, dua orang dipertemukan karena alasan yang sederhana. Mencoba untuk memahami kesulitan satu sama yang lainnya, melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan biasanya. Hal itu meninggalkan suatu hal tak terduga. Suatu kepingan rasa tanpa nama. Tertimbun dalam di dasar hati yang belum mengetahui apa-apa. Dua orang berjalan bersama, dengan tangan yang bertautan. Pegangan tangan yang tampaknya hangat, dan akan selamanya hangat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Drabble ini saya kerjakan setelah saya menyelesaikan _chapter _selanjutnya. Jadi diksi saya yang super gaje masih tersisa. TwT Meskipun saya puas karena saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan satu drabble tanpa memakan waktu lama! *ketahuan aibnya* :"D

Saya masih mempunyai satu _drabble _yang sudah selesai. -w- Silahkan ditunggu. *ditabok*

Dan kalau Anda berkenan, boleh saya minta _review_inya? :3 Terima kasih~


End file.
